Certain properties of gypsum (calcium sulfate dihydrate) make it very popular for use in making industrial and building products, such as gypsum wallboard. Gypsum is a plentiful and generally inexpensive raw material which, through a process of dehydration and rehydration, can be cast, molded or otherwise formed into useful shapes. The base material from which gypsum wallboard and other gypsum products are manufactured is the hemihydrate form of calcium sulfate (CaSO4.½H2O), commonly termed “stucco,” which is produced by heat conversion of the dihydrate form of calcium sulfate (CaSO4.2H2O), from which 1-½ water molecules been removed.
Conventional gypsum-containing products such as gypsum wallboard have many advantages, such as low cost and easy workability, although substantial amounts of gypsum dust can be generated when the products are cut or drilled. Various improvements have been achieved in making gypsum-containing products using starches as ingredients in the slurries used to make such products. Starch can increase flexural strength and compressive strength of gypsum-containing products including gypsum wallboard. Known gypsum wallboard contains board starch at levels of less than about 10 lbs/MSF.
It is also necessary to use substantial amounts of water in gypsum slurries containing pregelatinized starch in order to ensure proper flowability of the slurry. Unfortunately, most of this water must eventually be driven off by heating, which is expensive due to the high cost of the fuels used in the heating process. The heating step is also time-consuming. It has been found that the use of naphthalenesulfonate dispersants can increase the fluidity of the slurries, thus overcoming the water demand problem. In addition, it has also been found that the naphthalenesulfonate dispersants, if the usage level is high enough, can cross-link to the pregelatinized starch to bind the gypsum crystals after drying, thus increasing dry strength of the gypsum composite. Trimetaphosphate salts have not in the past been recognized to affect gypsum slurry water requirements. However, the present inventors have discovered that increasing the level of the trimetaphosphate salt to hitherto unknown levels in the presence of a specific dispersant makes it possible to achieve proper slurry flowability with unexpectedly reduced amounts of water, even in the presence of high starch levels. This, of course, is highly desirable because it in turn reduces fuel usage as well as the process time associated with subsequent water removal process steps. Thus the present inventors have also discovered that the dry strength of gypsum board can be increased by using a naphthalenesulfonate dispersant in combination with pregelatinized starch in the slurry used to make the wallboard.